Slayer
Slayer is an American police procedural fantasy television drama series. It debuted in the U.S. on CBS on October 28, 2010. The show has been described as "a supernatural cop drama—with a twist... a dark and fantastical project about a world in where the latest in a line of young men and woman known as "Vampire Slayers" or simply "Slayers". In the story, Slayers are "called" (chosen by fate) to battle against vampires, demons, and other forces of darkness. Like previous Slayers, Adam Knight the series main character is aided by a Watcher, who guides, teaches, and trains him. The show premiered on October 4, 2010. Slayer ran on Mondays for the entirety of its first season, before being moved to Tuesdays at 10:00 p.m. in the middle of its third season. On March 13, 2014, CBS renewed Slayer for a fifth season,[3] which premiered on September 26, 2014.[4] Main characters The following characters were featured in the opening credits of the program. Episodes Average episode runtime is 42–43 minutes without commercials. † denotes a longer 47–54 minute episode while ‡ denotes a "double-length" 86-minute episode. Extended Episodes (non double-length episodes) The following episodes have been extended: Season 1 *1x1 Pilot (53 minutes) *1x7 (47 minutes) *1x23 (47 minutes) Season 2 *2x1 Aftermath (50 minutes) *2x7 (47 minutes) *2x12 (48 minutes) *2x22 (47 minutes) Season 3 *3x13 (50 minutes) *3x14 (47 minutes) *3x18 (47 minutes) *3x21 (47 minutes) Season 4 *4x1 (47 minutes) *4x2 (49 minutes) *4x3 (47 minutes) *4x4 (48 minutes) *4x5 (47 minutes) *4x6 (47 minutes) *4x7 (49 minutes) *4x8 (47 minutes) *4x9 (47 minutes) *4x10 (48 minutes) *4x11 (48 minutes) *4x12 (47 minutes) *4x13 (47 minutes) *4x24 (50 minutes) Season 5 *5x5 (48 minutes) *5x8 (47 minutes) *5x23 (54 minutes) Spin-off series Main article: Slayer Origins In February 2011, Eric Kripke, along with producers Zack Estrin and Jane Espenson, developed a spin-off focusing on the Origin stories of Slayer, based when Adam first became the chosen one. The series was given the proposed title Slayer: Origins. A "teaser presentation" began shooting in April 2011, with the pilot being shot in late July or August. On May 10, 2011, CBS announced that it had green-lit the spin-off and on May 12, 2011, announced that the spin-off would air in the Friday night 8:00pm time slot instead of making it a fill-in for the parent series, which had been hinted in the early stages. The spin-off series was originally going to start from when Adam officially first became the slayer which was hinted in early stages, instead decided to set it during high school where Adam first meets his friends and watcher. The origin story of when Adam first became the slayer ended up becoming part of a flashback story-arc that would be used in the 2-part season 3 final. The series premiered on September 9, 2011, for a seventeen-episode run that ended on February 24, 2012. When the series concluded on February 24, 2012, CBS did not renew the spin-off for a second season. However on March 15, 2012, Netflicks picked up the spin-off series to revive the series after both its spin-off and main series proved popular on Netflicks. The second season lauched on April 2, 2013 online for a thirteen episode run. The third season launched on April 5, 2014 online, with a fourth season due to launch in April, 2015 online with 15-episodes. Chloe Haywood a major character in the spin-off series who has not appeared in Slayer during the first four seasons, will finally be introduced to the series in the show's fifth season. Chloe has been mentioned three times over the course of the first four seasons, and what became of her character and where she has been will not be shown on-screen just yet though. The spin-off series however did deal with a few key events that have been mentioned on the series and shown in the spin-off; *How Darla was killed before being resurrected at the end of the first season of Slayer. *Darla's sire Lord Zar being shown, however during season 2 we see him in flashbacks once. But the spin-off shows how he was killed. *How Sam's brother Ryan died. *What happened to Adam and Jeremy's mother Sarah. *How Adam meet Belinda, Sam, Emily and Chloe. *Sam coming out gay. *How Adam briefly died activated a new slayer. Random facts to remove later Adam Harrison born January 19, 1984 Season 1 (2010/2011) *Pilot - 26 years old *112 - 27 Years Old Season 2 (2011/2012) *201 - 27 years old *213 - 28 Years Old Season 3 (2012/2013) *301 - 28 years old *313 - 29 Years Old Season 4 (2013/2014) *401 - 29 years old *413 - 30 Years Old Season 5 (2014/2015) *501 - 30 years old *512 - 31 Years Old Season 6 (2015/2016) *601 - 31 Years Old *613 - 32 Years Old Season 7 (2016/2017) *701 - 32 Years Old *713 - 33 Years Old Season 8 (2017/2018) *801 - 33 Years Old *no birthday but turns 34 between episodes 11 and 13. Season 9 (2018/2019) *901 - 34 years old *no birthday but 35th birthday is mentioned to occur between episodes 10 and 11 during episode 13. Jeremy is mentioned to be 21 years old in the pilot episode. He was born on October 14, 1989. His only birthday shown on-screen is his 30th birthday during the final season during episode 3. Alaric's 40th birthday is shown on-screen during episode 19 in season 5. Jake's 30th birthday is shown onscreen during episode 6 of season 6.